Même le temps qui passe me guide jusqu'à toi
by Eirin-chan
Summary: Un champ de bataille. Des dragons. Un mort.


**Titre :** Même le temps qui passe me guide jusqu'à toi.

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Drama

**Disclaimer :** les persos appartiennent à Hiro Mashima,c'est dommage...

**Note de l'auteure : **Attention death fic

* * *

Tout avait commencé par la vue d'une nouvelle mission pour nous, une mission facile en la lisant mais on avait pas prévu que des dragons viennent nous attaquer. Grey se battait avec Lucy et je restais pour protéger Erza et Wendy qui étaient grièvement blessées.

- Vas y Natsu, vas te battre, me murmura Erza entre deux bouffés d'air.

Je les laissais puis partis me joindre au combat. Lucy tomba à terre alors je la pris pour la mettre en sécurité quand un éclair m'atteint au torse.

**PDV Normal**

Lucy fut réceptionné par Erza tandis que Natsu volait à travers le champ de bataille pour finir sur un rocher pointue qui lui entailla encore plus le torse. Les dragons finirent par partir en rigolant puis Grey tourna la tête vers Natsu : il ne bougeait pas. Grey courut vers lui et le souleva pour voir sa tête, Natsu avait le visage en sang, une énorme entaille parcourait son torse à présent découvert. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et il respirait mal, Grey paniqua et appela Wendy. Elle arriva en courant puis essaya de nombreux sorts mais rien ne marchait : la blessure était trop profonde. Grey le porta et alla voir Erza et Lucy qui les regardaient de loin. Wendy les avait soigné avant de venir voir Grey mais elle aurait mieux fait de venir avant. À la vue du visage de Natsu, Erza courut vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Lucy était effrayé : si elle avait tenue, il ne serait pas comme ça.

- Tout est de ma faute... Souffla Lucy, si j'avais tenu le coup il n'aurait pas été blessé...

- Lucy, dit Erza, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais Wendy ne peux pas le soigner alors il faut rentrer à la guilde et vite !

Lucy acquiesça et ils partirent avec l'argent de la mission. Le train se dépêcha sous la menace et la demande d'Erza, et ils arrivèrent à la guilde le soir. Makarov sauta de joie en les voyant revenir mais s'arrêta en voyant que Natsu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ils décidèrent d'emmener Natsu chez Grey pour qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de le guérir.

Quand il fut arrivé, il déposa Natsu dans son lit, il voulut ensuite partir pour aller chercher un verre d'eau mais une main le retint. Grey se retourna et vit Natsu pleurer.

- Natsu? Tu es réveillé ?

- Grey... Avant de partir je veux te dire que je...

- Partir ? Tu ne mourras pas ! Je te le promets !

- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis mon entrée à la guilde...

Natsu continua de pleurer et Grey le prit dans ses bras, le mage de feu lui murmura une phrase puis s'endormit peu de temps après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Le matin, Grey se réveilla et regarda Natsu, il le poussa un peu pour le réveiller mais non. Il vérifia son rythme cardiaque, trop tard : il était mort. Grey regarda la plaie et vit qu'au fond de celle-ci, il y avait le coeur. Le coeur était un peu coupé mais c'était grave. Grey regarda Natsu et pria, il priait pour qu'il revienne... Grey pleura et resta aux côtés de Natsu jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'arracher, Erza pleurait et Wendy s'était effondré.

Par un jour de pluie, la guilde était au cimetière, ils étaient devant une tombe : celle de Natsu. Grey avait le regard vide, ils s'étaient quittés sur une déclaration... Lucy et Loki déposèrent une fleur puis ERza et Gérard, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à terminer par Grey qui s'avança et souffla :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu...

Le vent lui frolla le visage et il entendit dans un murmure : "ne m'oublie pas..." natsu avait parlé, Grey regarda le ciel puis embrassa une photo qu'il avait de lui et de Natsu.

Grey ne l'a jamais oublié, il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. il restait fidèle à Natsu et il savait qu'un beau jour il le rejoindrais...

* * *

Grey : T'es horrible !

Natsu : Je crève !

Eirin : Mais c'est bon enfin ! C'est juste un OS ! Allez salut vous autres !


End file.
